The Wobble Before The Stand
by tsukiku33
Summary: 2 years after Kiki goes home to visit her parents and for a funeral she decides it was time to go back to her beautiful city of Koriko, but she isn't returning alone. I'm also taking Title suggetions
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Alive, and I am back at writing fanfiction! I guess I better apologize to anyone that had read any of my other stories because I should inform you now that they are discontinued for a few reasons. When I was writing those I had them all written out and when I went to post the next chapter for each of them my computer crashed and I lost everything. Then I didn't get a new Laptop till about a year after that so I have completely forgotten where I was going. I am very sorry****. But I am back and I will be updating this story as much as possible. Anyway enjoy this Kiki's Deliver Service story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kiki's Delivery Service or any of the characters that honor belongs to Studio Gibli and the great Miazaki. I just own this story. **

I woke up with a rush of mixed feelings because of what was to come today. I was leaving the beautiful city that floated on waves and was going home to the small country side where my family and all my old friends where. I was so excited to see everyone and to finally to become an official senior witch. The anniversary of the day I arrived into Koriko was only a few days back, and I would have stays here a few more months but an old family friend named Dora had recently passed on, and I want to be there for mom at the funeral plus Dora was like a grandmother to me, so I want to be able to say good bye. She was having so many health issues even before I left, and even though mom was helping her with her potions, that was not going to last forever.

When I got the letter from my dad explaining what happened I knew I needed to go back as soon as possible, but that meant saying good bye to all my new friends and people that I grew so close to. People that have treated me like family and helped me when I was down, or gave me inspiration when I needed it the most (even if he did do it unintentionally). Making the decision to leave was not easy. Not only had I just barely been here for a year, but it was only a month ago that I got all my witches power back and was finally able to talk to Jiji for the first time in a long time. I missed talking to him, even if the first word out of his mouth was him complaining about the food.

I shook my head realizing that I have been laying in bed thinking for about half an hour now. Guess I better finish packing and get ready for the day. I sat up and looked around the room that Osono let me live in since the first day that I came to this city. I was able to slowly make this place my own and now I'm leaving it. I made a mental note make sure to thank Osono for letting me leave a lot of my stuff that I cannot carry on the flight back home. I assured her that I would be back by a year at most and sooner if I can. Osono being as kind as she is said I can take as long as I wanted and that I was always welcome anytime her husband just nodded in agreement. He does not talk much, though according to Osono, The only way to get their son, Takaru, to sleep for naps or just to calm down when he starts to gets fussy is to have her husband tell him a story.

I smiled at that thought and got dressed into my signature black dress that I hated so much when I first came here. I still the same way about it, but maybe I can have my mom teach me how to sew and I can make the dress at least look a little better on me. Even if the color is still the same, I can make the dress have a better shape to it. I slipped into my orange flats and grabbed my broom. Right before I walked out the door I realized that Jiji was not lying next to me when I woke up. I wonder where that cat had gone to. "Jiji!" I called out and waited to see if I heard an answer. After a few minutes of waiting I shrugged; he is probably with Lily and their kittens saying good bye. I offered for him to stay here since I promised that I would be back but his exact words where "as a witches cat it is my duty to stay with you, plus this will be good for Cho since he is training to be a witch's cat himself." No matter what I told him he refused to stay even though I could tell that he wanted to. Guess that's one way of telling how good of a friend you have.

I grabbed my back and strapped it around my shoulders as I walked to the door and opened it. I turned around and took one good look at it then walked out and looked around for Jiji. "Jiji! Cho! Come on or we are going to be late for the good bye party before we leave!" I called out again. I waited for a little bit then saw two black cat heads poke from around the corner then starting sprinting towards me. As they jumped onto my shoulders and I walked to an open area so I could take off I noticed that Cho had been crying because he was sniffling. I felt horrible but I knew if I offered to let him stay that he and his father would just refuse again so I just petted him letting him know that I knew how felt. "Hey, we are coming back as soon as we can, and then you can see your sisters and mother again, I promise you that" I said to him. He nodded and shook his head "Let's go!" he shouted in excitement, that's the Cho I know, Happy and full of energy. I took off to the beach that Tombo and I crashed on when he first took me for a ride on the bike that had that propeller attached to it.

Tombo, he is defiantly someone that I was going to miss a lot. We became very close after the incident with the Dirigible and he had almost died. I always find myself wondering if I had not caught him when I did and he did fall to his demise, where I would be now. Would I still be in the city? Would my powers still be gone? I stopped myself from thinking that. I cannot let myself think that way because I was able to save him and my powers finally came back and better than ever. Anyway, back to Tombo, we became best friends after that and during his summer break we would fly side by side almost every day. Over the city, ocean, and country side we traveled as far as we were comfortable. When school started for him we had to cut it down to once a week if we got lucky, but that was okay because we still talked on the phone and in person whenever we could.

It was him, Osono, and Ursula that convinced me it was okay to leave and see my family as soon as would have to. They said that even though they would miss me that it would be okay because I promised that I would be back and that I needed to see my family anyway and tell them all about Koriko and all the people that I have met. At least, that was about what they all said, Tombo mostly said the part about telling my family about everyone here, Osono was the one saying that as long as I came back, it did not matter how long it took, that it was okay that I left, and Ursula laughed then hugged me saying "just don't forget to write me." I really will miss those three the most, they where the first people to be kind to me when I first came here and they have stuck to my side ever since. I did make other friends, mostly through Tombo, and that only made leaving here even harder, but it was nice to be able to be around people that cared for me enough to through a going away party. I was determined to not fly away from the city smiling, not crying.

Though, as I saw the crowed for people at the beach I felt myself get choked up, there were so many people there, way more than I expected. I heard someone yell "There she is!" and as I felt a tear roll down my face I smiled at everyone while landing. Osono and Ursula came up to me and hugged me, welcoming me to the party. I looked at them after they pulled away "You didn't have to do all of this for me!" I said but two older women laughed "Of course we did!" Osono said "Kiki, there isn't anything we wouldn't do for you so just enjoy it okay?" Ursula said and I nodded and whipped the tears that threatened to fall once more. "Thank you so much!" I said hugging them once more. I walked into the crowd of people that shook my hand or hugged me, Jiji and Cho had run off to avoid the crowd. I noticed that a lot of them where people that I had made deliveries for, one of my favorite people to deliver for was Madam and Barsa, and when I saw them I ran up to them and hugged them both. "Thank you both for coming, I will defiantly miss you both, and I am so sorry I will miss your birthday, but I promise that I will bring you both back something from home." I said quickly because I feared that if I didn't I would start to cry and not be able to finish. Madam and Barsa both chuckled "Don't you even worry about it, just send me a letter saying happy birthday and that would be all I need!" Madam said smiling at me. "If you could get me a broom that would be nice" Barsa said. I laughed and nodded "you got it!" I said and smiled at them.

I continued to talk to them when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was but I was sure I already knew. I smiled at him "Hey Tombo!" I said. He smiled back and I turned to Madam and Barsa to excuse myself from them and then I walked off with Tombo. We sat down in the same spot we did the day we crashed and looked out to the ocean. This became a thing of ours, whenever one of use need to vent to the other or just wanted to talk this is where we would come. It was calming so it helped use to relax. "So, I guess you're really leaving huh?" Tombo said looking at the ocean instead of me. I nodded doing the same thing "yeah… but I will be back, and I will make sure to stay in contact with you and everyone else as much as possible" Tombo smiled and looked at me " Just make sure to call okay?" he asked. I nodded feeling myself getting choked up again. "I-I won't" I said as tears started to flow down my face. "Awe, don't cry. It's not like this is forever plus, if you take too long ill just come to your place and drag you back here" He said and smiled widely at me. I started to laugh "Promise?" I said wiping the tears away. Tombo stuck his pinky out and I hooked mine with his. "Promise" he said confidently and I hugged him.

"Kiki, you might want to leave soon so you don't have to fly in the dark!" Osono called out to me. I pulled away from Tombo and stood up and offered my hand to Tombo. He took it and I helped him up then we went off to the crowd of people. I hugged Osono and Ursula again then I hugged Osono's husband and kissed Takaru on the forehead and thanked everyone of being so kind to me as I mounted me broom. I called out to Jiji and Cho and they ran to me and climbed onto my shoulders. I started to take off waving and smiling at everyone then I flew off into the distance. I couldn't help it anymore I started to cry as I flew off.

**That's the end of this chapter! If you want me to continue just let me know. I plan on continuing anyway but it is always good to get feedback from the readers. Next chapter will hopefully be up sometime next week… I hope I make that date. I will try I can promise you that!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I updated on time! I hope you like this chapter, sorry the story is taking off a bit slow but I promise this will get more interesting soon. Anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kiki's Deliver Service. No matter how much I want to :p**

It's been two years since I left Koriko, and a lot has changed since then. I grew quite a bit and I have a woman figure now, or at least I am starting to. My hair is down to my shoulder blades now, mom keeps saying she wants to cut it because I am no aloud to grow up on her anymore, I won't let her though. I still write letters to everyone back in Koriko, but they have slowed down since last year and my calls have even started to be once every few weeks. I just figured everyone was busy, which is fine because I finally get to go back, tomorrow I leave my home in the country side to live in the big city once more.

I am extremely excited; I get to be the official resident witch in a city that I dreamed of living in. When I told Osono over the phone, she told me that she would have that room cleaned and ready for me, and since it is kind of hard to talk to Ursula over the phone I sent her the letter telling her when I was coming back. The only one that does not know yet is Tombo. Between his aviation club, and school it is hard to get a hold of him at the right time and when I thought about sending a letter it would have been too late. That's why I decided that I needed to stay home so if he tried to call at all today that I would be able to talk to him and I can also try calling him later tonight if he doesn't call by tonight.

Suddenly the phone rings and I jump out of my seat and ran to it. When I got to the phone I took a breath to slow my beating heart from the startle and then answered "Hello, This is Kiki" I said "Hey Kiki, is everything okay? You sound a bit out of breath" I sighed feeling a little disappointed that is was not Tombo, but it still was nice to talk to Daisuke. He was a guy that was about a year older than me with fire engine red hair and bright, baby blue eyes, and all of it was natural. He had a nose ring, but only wore it when it is only me and him because both his parents and mine would freak out of they knew about it. We have been dating for about a year and a half now.

When we met it was at Dora's funeral, my mom was not in the best shape to do too much because she was so close the elder woman, so my dad had to help out a lot for the set and all the after events. I was left on my own for most of the day and when I saw this boy with strange bright red hair and baby blue eyes standing on his own I decided to try making a new friend and it ended up becoming more than friendship. He is a sweet, kind guy so I never understood why my dad doesn't like him. Every time I asked he would dodge the question and walk away. Realizing I hadn't answered him I shook my head and smiled. I'm fine the phone just scared me was all"

"Oh, so you know how you are leaving to that city Koriko?" he said getting right to the point.

"Yeah? You are not going to try convincing me to stay again are you?" I asked him suspiciously. Ever since I told him I was leaving he has spent every waking hour trying to get me to get me to stay.

" Nope! Just the opposite actually, I want you to go and become Koriko's resident witch, but" Oh no I saw this coming "I have to come with" I stood in my spot completely shocked. Did I just hear him right? Did he just ask to go with me? I expected him to say his normal plea of " please don't leave me! I will be lost without you!" while being completely over dramatic. He even asked me to marry him so I wouldn't go then took it back once he realized what he had said. "w-what?" I ask finally. "Yeah since you refused to stay with your wonderful, caring, and loving boyfriend and family I will go with my sweet Kiki to that land that the waves crash on"

"It's the city that floats on the waves, and you are being way to sweet… you have another motive for going don't you" I heard him sigh knowing he was caught. "Okay that wasn't the whole truth, my mom wants me to go to a better school and when I told her where you were going she told me that I would be going to and joining the high school there to "better my education" or something like that."

I nodded "you could have told me that from the beginning instead of being dramatic you know"

"I love being dramatic and plus where is the mystery if u just told you up front?" I giggled and shook my head at him then the excitement set in and I started to grin "So, you really going to go with me to Koriko?" I asked "Hell yeah I am!" he shouted in excitement. I wanted to hug him because I was so excited. After that we talked for hours on end about what he should pack and when we were leaving the next day, I didn't even realize it was almost ten at night when we finally hung up so he and I could pack then get a good night of rest since I would be flying for a while the next day and with extra weight.

Suddenly the phone rang again right as I was about to walk away. "Hello?" I said into the phone thinking it was Daisuke. " Hey Kiki, I heard you have been trying to get a hold of me, sorry the aviators club meeting ran really late today so if I woke you up we can just talk lat-" I cut him off "No! No, Tombo, I have something to tell you that is really important" Kiki said finally able to talk to her best friend next to Jiji and Osono. "Yeah? What is it?" he asked with a bit of excitement in his voice. Did he suspect that I was coming back already? "I am leaving here tomorrow to come back to Koriko!" I said excitedly. There was a silence for a moment and it kind of scared me for a moment "Really?! For how long?" he asked. I could hear the excitement growing in his voice. "I'm moving there Tombo, for good" I said not able to whip the grin off my face "I am going to become Koriko's resident witch!"

He told me that he was excited and that he would gather everyone to greet us when we got there, even though I told him we probably would not make it till late tomorrow night because it's a pretty long flight from here to Koriko. We ended up talking for two hours before he finally said that he probably should go to sleep so he can get up for school the next morning. In all that time I forgot to tell him that I was bringing Daisuke with me, but that was probably a good thing. When I told him I was dating someone he did not sound too happy, and we almost got into an argument because of it. I am hoping that if they meet that Tombo will be more accepting of Daisuke, and vice versa. Daisuke does not like that I talk to Tombo as much as I do even if it is only once every few weeks. If he had it his way, I would probably not talk to him at all, but when he tried making me choose I told him that I wasn't going to abandon a friend, even if it was for him.

Needless to say he got the point and he just deals with it now. Though he complains about it often, guess it is safe to say he defiantly the jealous type. I yawned realizing that it was really late so I ran up to my room and started packing and listened to Jiji whining about wanting to go to sleep. I finally got to bed after a while making Jiji sigh in relief.

The next day I did my normal routine and finished packing what I could not last night then set everything by the back door near where I will taking off soon. As I ate breakfast with my parents for the last time in a long time, we talked about making sure that I came back and visited as often as I possibly can and me writing letters even more often. My mom started to cry, which was not normal for her, but I guess watching your only child move out on her own would be a bit emotional for her. We all hugged to try and cheer her up and that's when Daisuke showed up to ready to leave.

We all walked to the back as I grabbed my bags and my broom. I mounted my broom and called out to Jiji and Cho. Daisuke climbed on behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I blushed a little and started to take off. I turned around in the air and looked at my parents one last time and waved at them "Love you! I will miss you!" I called out as my eyes started to tear up. They waved back and I turned around and took off. Daisuke's hold on me tightened and he kissed my cheek. "You okay?" he asked into my ear. I nodded "I'm fine, let's just get to Koriko as soon as possible" I said and smiled still looking forward. He nodded and I turned my radio on flying off. I wish I knew before hand how much of a bad idea this was.

**O.O Oh man, they are on their way. Any prediction as to what you think is going to happen? Sorry if these chapters are kind of short, I will work on making them longer. See you next week! Hopefully.**


End file.
